


Hotel

by orcsmoocher



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5000 words is pretty long though, Anal Sex, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, i write these on my phone and its always bizarre posting it on pc afterwards, it feels 2x as long on that tiny screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcsmoocher/pseuds/orcsmoocher
Summary: Beckett Harrington and Elysian Moonwrought happen to get their own hotel room on a trip - and what happens afterwards is a surprise to nobody.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part... fifteen - or something - in a series that I've been writing where Beck-boy and my TE MC get hitched, but atm it's very slow-going and I probably won't post it if I do end up finishing it (most of my fics, especially the indulgent ones like this series, usually just get sent around to friends privately). However, this part I felt stood well enough on its own and it's Beckett smut, so why the hell not? I haven't been posting a lot lately anyway, since most of my shit has been left half-finished as concepts that I meant to be short pieces quickly turn bigger and bigger and I run out of ideas. I just wanted to post *something* finished beginning to end. Though this one isn't new, I wrote it a couple months ago.
> 
> The context for this is that they're actually in NOLA (specifically so they can meet some of the NB gang, yes - it's THAT pointlessly indulgent) scoping out the venue which their wedding will take place. Though since it is relatively separated from the rest by design so I could basically stick it anywhere in the series a certain point onward, all you need to know is that they are engaged. I think the word 'fiancee' is mentioned Once - it's honestly not too important.
> 
> Also, little fun fact: I was always bothered with the fact that the canon sex scenes are played off as Beckett being an experienced Sex God in his very first relationship. So sorry if the implication that he was once an embarrassing nerd virgin offends you but I HC the canon ones as none of them actually being the first time they went at it, lmao.

"Beckett, God, I love you so much…" 

"I love you, too."

Elysian was wrapped around Beckett tightly, his legs winding around his fiancee's hips as he was pressed firmly with his back against the wall of their hotel room. Beckett kicked the door shut, locking it with a satisfying click. His parents had the foresight to put the pair in a room of their own - but even if they hadn't, they would have found a somewhat private place to go just as they always had. 

Elysian tipped his head back, releasing a long breath as Beckett's lips skimmed the sensitive skin of his neck up and down, laying a trail of eager kisses that left a lingering spot of warmth and a certain dampness that indicated that he was beginning to lose his composure, becoming less careful and more sloppy, his mouth wet with anticipation. Elysian raked his hands along his upper back, sending trails of pleasured heat along Beckett's skin even through the layers of clothing he wore. Breath heavy, Elysian angled his chin so that he could lean forward and capture his fiancee in a long, lasting kiss that left them both gasping for air as they pulled away. "Tell me something you like about me," He purred, his tender lips bowed into a sweet smile, his silvery eyes half-lidded. 

"Would it be a cop-out to say 'all of it'?" Beckett replied, a breathless chuckle gracing his lips before he leaned in for another kiss. Elysian obliged gratefully, sighing in a sense of comfortable satisfaction, his heart beginning to flutter and quicken in the beginning stages of a burgeoning arousal. Beckett pulled away briefly, pausing only to whisper. "I love you because you're so kind…" He laid a kiss to Elysian's cheek. "So sunny…" Another kiss, this time a brief trail along the edge of his jaw. "Intelligent…" A pair of kisses returning to his cheeks, leaving them flushed and hot, skin tinted a dainty pink. "Attractive…" He met Elysian's lips, and the gesture was returned hungrily. "...and strong. Everything about you is attractive to me - there's no flaw at all." 

"Mm... that's debatable," Elysian grunted in reply as he surged forward for another kiss, hands idly toying with the hairs on the back of Beckett's neck. "Your hair is soft. I like that," Beckett chuckled lightly in response. Elysian reclined back slightly against the wall, as if he was leaning away to admire the man standing before him. "You're really sweet and supportive - smart, too. I'm glad I met you." 

"You're such an incredible friend," Beckett replied, his expression sobering slightly. "I know I was never the most likable person. Over the years, I guess I can say that I learned a lot from you." 

Elysian couldn't help but laugh a little. "I taught you to play nice?" 

"...Amongst other things," Beckett mumbled, his fingers skimming the soft fabric that covered Elysian's thighs. "Speaking of learning… I can't help but think of the differences between us then and now. In particular, our first time," A fond look crossed his face even if his smile became bashful. Elysian laughed harder.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, dear. You were still a  _ great _ kisser," He replied with a crooked smirk. "In your defense, neither of us had any idea what we were doing." 

Elysian reveled in the memory for a while. It was shortly after one of Penderghast's big Thief games, so naturally Beckett had carved an hour or two out of his busy schedule to support him. Begrudgingly, but it still counted. Afterwards, they had gotten a little frisky with the congratulatory kisses… and in a heady fog of adrenaline, Elysian had pretty much dragged the poor guy by the ear to his room - and promptly choked. Awkwardly. When they finally had the gumption to stop blushing at each other and get naked, it turned into a night of hasty apologies and quiet laughter as both came to terms with their inexperience. Beckett was especially, comically mortified, having carried himself with such a cockiness only to disappoint in a massively anti-climatic way, which only made Elysian giggle. Overall, though, it was a very enjoyable night - and the nights afterwards as well. Luckily for him, Beckett was a fast learner… but that only brought thoughts that perhaps he had done honest-to-goodness  _ research _ into the topic, and that was less comforting than it was absolutely hilarious - but it was a significant measure of his attentiveness, his willingness to do that; so Elysian thought it was sweet regardless and didn't tease. 

"...Nothing short of embarrassing," Beckett joined him in his laughter. 

"Learning is cute and admirable," Elysian corrected. "Therefore, virginity is cute - and you were  _ adorable _ ." 

"Thanks for the  _ compliment...? _ " Beckett snorted. Elysian smirked, nuzzling Beckett with his nose. 

"Anytime," He purred, giving Beckett 'the look' - his lips pursed, tongue occasionally flicking out to slide over them indulgently, lashes fluttering over his blind eyes. If he could see, his gaze would be raking over Beckett's body, but the gesture would be pointless now. Instead, his hands traveled painfully slowly, rubbing his back in large, lazy circles, pausing on each cycle to dip down below as far as he could reach, caressing the small of his back only to travel upwards again and again. 

Beckett leaned in with lips parted - not to kiss, although the temptation was real, but to instead whisper into his ear. His voice was low and husky, almost dark with a growing desire. He spoke slowly, releasing the ghosts of little breaths in between syllables that were hot and sudden against the sensitive skin of Elysian's ear, tickled further by the short white hair that grew in the area. "What do you want, Eli?" 

Five words was all it took to make him shiver, and he felt himself stiffen against Beckett's lower belly... "You know what I want," He replied, his voice nearly turning into a helpless gasp. Perhaps it was not the words themselves that caused him to react so strongly, but the anticipation of what was to come.

"I want to hear you say it."

Elysian let out a breath. "I want you," he mumbled, fingers on Beckett's back kneading, desperate to feel the skin beneath the stiff cloth of his blazer. More inappropriate, vulgar thoughts swirled around in his head, but he shelved them… for now. "Take me to bed."

Beckett smiled, an appreciative, quiet growl sounding from deep in his throat as he captured Elysian into a long, unbroken kiss. He carried the man across the room, careful to pick through their scattered suitcases, and reached their destination. He lowered Elysian onto the plush mattress, high enough to cause him to bounce lightly and squeeze a metallic squeak out of the bedsprings. Elysian sank into the silky red comforter, head resting comfortably into the cotton feather-stuffed pillows, waiting to be undressed. On one hand, he wanted nothing more to be in control, to take what he wanted and make Beckett the one gasping long into the broken silence of the night; but on the other, his fiancee was so lovingly attentive to his needs that getting pampered for hours was enjoyable like nothing else was. "Talk to me," he pleaded. The silence that occurred in between the undressing was stifling; hearing nothing but shuffling movement as Beckett prepared himself for what was to come. He could sense that Beckett was there by the magick that he was constantly releasing into the world (indescribable to anyone who didn't hold that unique sense, though comparisons to a sort of magickal 'scent' could be made) but it wasn't the same as being able to watch him at the foot of the bed, appraising, eyes sparkling with affection. It was almost lonely in a way, laying there blind and vulnerable with nothing to hear and nothing to touch. 

Luckily, Beckett was more than happy to oblige. "Look at you… you're magnificent," He said, breathing steadily and evenly. "I don't compliment you on your fashion sense quite enough." 

Elysian giggled. He wore all black to their little trip to NOLA, a black button-up shirt overlaid with a sleek, somewhat tight-fitting waistcoat that normally hugged his thin figure - but now that he'd gotten softer over the summer, it accentuated the slight curves he built up quite tightly, though not enough to look uncomfortable or even unsightly. His waistcoat had a long hem that reached his calves, lined with a golden trim along the seams that befitted a royal. His dress pants were also quite tight, and he had long resigned to the fact that he had to clip his brown leather belt one notch over than normal - but again, not unhealthily so… in fact, the few pounds that he had put on were a little more optimistic than 'within a healthy range' - Beckett had always thought that he was too skinny, and the end of both school-related stresses and the intense Thief season led him to regain the weight dropped during their time together, especially that of his first and second years at Penderghast... that kind of stress would make anyone shed a significant amount of body mass. Elysian didn't seem to notice most of the time - but Beckett did.

Elysian perked his ears up curiously, not hearing the sounds of clothes being shed. Beckett didn't seem to notice as he continued talking. "I have to admit… when we first met, I wasn't just intimidated by the fact that you were a Sun-Att - I was also snapping in an attempt to keep me from being… smitten with your… looks," he said, fishing through his bookbag for the hidden stash of condoms he kept deep in one of its inner pockets. "Before you, I'd never shown interest in anyone, so no one knew that I was gay - not even me. Then you come along, and… well. It only added complications, let's say." 

"When did you come out?" Elysian asked, momentarily distracted by his need by curiosity. 

"I didn't. Well, not in a long 'please don't hate me' talk, but… I told Katrina of our coming together, and after she voiced her support I felt comfortable bringing you up around my parents," Beckett replied. "They connected the dots from there." 

"Lucky," Elysian replied. "My dad honestly still doesn't  _ get it _ , you know? But he tries, so I guess I can't complain too much." 

Finding what he was looking for, Beckett nodded. Elysian finally heard the mattress creak and felt it sink underneath Beckett's weight as he climbed on, gently grasping Elysian's hands as he loomed over him on all fours. He interlaced their fingers, squeezing tenderly. "May I undress you, Elyse?" 

"Do you need to ask?" 

"I do. I find that a direct approach is more attractive in most cases." Beckett replied, one of his hands traveling to Elysian's face to gently trace the contours and angles, his gaze lost in the bottomless, silvered depths of his eyes. Despite being empty of color, they still held such emotion; objects to be admired like the jewels they were. 

"In other words, consent is  _ sexy _ ," Elysian replied humorously. Beckett let out a puff of air, shaking his head exasperatedly despite the fact that he knew that the gesture would go unseen. His fingers skimmed the lightning scars visible on his neck, poking out from underneath the high collar of Elysian's shirt. They were well-earned - a trophy left by none other than Kane, a reminder that he had wrestled with a god and lived to triumph. Finally, he pulled away and brought his thumb and middle finger together in a quiet  _ snap _ . The air stirred, a pleasant coolness washing over the two of them, tiny currents of air so scant they were nigh unnoticeable pushing at each of Elysian's buttons until they popped open one by one. 

Beckett pulled Elysian's shirt open painfully slowly, his knuckles skimming the skin of Elysian's chest ever-so-slightly, the touch so tender it nearly failed to register. Still, Beckett continued to take his time. One side of his shirt was pushed aside, and the palm of his now free hand was pressed softly onto his chest, thumb running gentle circles while his other hand pushed the remaining fabric out of the way, revealing more of Elysian's scars. They were gorgeous, too, no different than a full-body tattoo of fascinating Lichtenberg figures; beautifully scoring his pale skin with but one example of mother nature's love for mathematics, fern-like shapes spreading and crawling up-and down his body like vines, accented with long-faded burns. Even the massive expanse of now-silvered scar tissue spread across his chest, pulsing slightly with the Sun magick roiling in his core, wasn't enough to reveal the true scope of his year of turmoil. It would be when he helped Elysian shrug out of his waistcoat, slipping the button-up off and tossing it to the floor, working on his belt with a practiced speed until it, too, was discarded; Beckett pressing a long, meandering trail of eager kisses over each uncovered part of his body as it was revealed, following the main 'stem' of the scar as his hands and Elysian's bucking hips eased the pants down his legs. There, Elysian's scars continued all the way down the tapered surface of his left leg to the ankle, the jagged lines resembling the fibers of a plant's roots. Beckett continued his journey until he reached the end, retracing the steps made with his lips with wandering fingers. 

Elysian's uniquely beautiful skin pattern was made when he was struck by Kane's lightning magick - once on his back, which had forced him to the ground, and was significantly less severe, the marks almost invisible after their healing. Then once on his torso as he had rolled over in shock. This strike was meant to hurt, to torture, and eventually kill. Beckett had grimly witnessed that it was only because of Atlas' desperate use of Blood magick that kept his brother's heart from stopping entirely. It was a terrible memory, jolts of which were occasionally brought on by seeing the lasting marks - but Elysian had quickly stopped seeing them as a grisly reminder, and instead as a symbol of pride, so Beckett did, too.

"You're so beautiful, Elysian..."

"You're not so bad yourself," Elysian replied. "Come here…" 

As Beckett obeyed the request, Elysian's fingers fumbled clumsily to find the button that would free his fiancee of his blazer, bringing his lips to Beckett's. Finally, he gave up and called his magick to do the task for him, currents of air quickly popping each button open until he was able to peel each layer off one-by-one, his hands rubbing firmly over each new exposed expanse of taut, toned muscle as it appeared. Beckett wasn't impressively muscular, not like Griffin, but he was long, flexible and lithe. His figure was somewhat top-heavy, though, not unlike a gymnast; forming a distinct V-shape from his toned torso to skinny hips that segued into the well-defined muscle of his legs. Elysian had always joked that he was too broad for his station - nerds were supposed to be lanky, without the shoulders of footballers. Even if he were to stop doing the yoga exercises he loved so much, his naturally wide shoulders and broad chest would be enough to fool anyone - honest-to-goodness, he could stand in the line of Thief players and no one would really bat an eye. 

"You feel so handsome," Elysian purred in between kisses, his hands slowly working to knead every square inch of exposed skin he could reach, committing every curve, fold and valley to memory; exploring as if it was the first and last time he'd ever get the chance. Elysian felt hot in the cheeks and a fire growing in his belly, being so close. "Touch me."

"Gladly…" Beckett replied roughly, stealing a kiss that had made him breath heavy, chest heaving. Even so, he barely gave himself respite, slowly lowering himself so that he was laying flush against Elysian, raising a leg to plant a steadying knee against the bed. "What do you want me to do, my love?" He asked again, a plan clearly forming in that precious head of his. 

Elysian bit his lip. "Take good care of me," he said, knowing what that meant - they wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, but that was fine. He practically felt Beckett's grin, his hands lovingly kneading the skin of Elysian's chest, paying special attention to the scars. 

"Good answer," Beckett replied. "Just lie back and don't move an inch…" 

"Don't stop talking," Elysian added, tipping his head back in comfort, eyes sliding closed. "Your voice is pretty."

"'Pretty'?" Beckett asked with a grin, continuing his routine, taking in every pleasured sigh and even the occasional shiver as his hands slowly wandered lower. 

"Yeah. Smooth, like silk that makes me horny sometimes." 

"I'm  _ not _ going to dignify that with a response," Beckett replied, snorting in mock dismissiveness. He cupped his hands on Elysian's sides, gently flipping him over to rub the tension out of his shoulders and back. He suddenly laughed, as if he had just understood a joke. Elysian let out a puff of air along with him. "Take off your underwear for me?"

"Yes, sir," Elysian said, flipping himself over. Before he could tug them down, Beckett seemed to change his mind, stopping him with a gentle press of the hand. He dipped his head low, pressing a kiss to Elysian's lower belly, dragging his tongue downwards slowly until he reached the waistband of Elysian's grey boxers, snagging the elastic in his teeth. "Oh," Elysian gasped, feeling the last vestiges of his coverings pull away, and a hand grip his stiffening cock. " _ Oh!  _ Beckett…" 

"My apologies. I did tell you that I'd be the one taking care of you," Beckett mumbled, curling his palm around the sensitive flesh in his hand, relishing in the little gasps that Elysian let out in response. "Far be it from me to ask you to work when it was I who told you to relax in the first place." 

"So thoughtful…" Elysian managed in between hitched breaths, the intended sarcasm lost in the throng of his panting. He tried to quiet down, become mindful of their neighbors, only to let out a long moan as he felt himself become warm and wet, a sign that Beckett had taken him in his mouth, hand assisting in the task. "Beckett," Elysian panted, repeating the name as he was brought closer and closer to the brink, his hips twitching uncontrollably and toes curling. Much too soon, Beckett stopped, pulling away and giving the object of his affection one last loving drag of the tongue. Elysian groaned.

"Another thing I forgot to mention," Beckett purred. "I love your taste…" 

"Keep tasting it, then," Elysian replied, his voice a husky growl. Beckett chuckled deeply.

"All in due time…" His fingers skimmed Elysian's hipbones, causing the Sun-Att to thrust upward in hopes that it would give him the contact that he craved. It didn't. 

Beckett sat back with the click of the metal clasp of his belt and the button on his pants being undone. Though, despite finally shedding the last of his clothes, he refused to give the attention that Elysian 'needed'. Instead, he sighed indulgently; lovingly peppering kisses sweet as sugar over the exposed skin of his body. "Let me just… appreciate you for a moment," he mumbled, seeing Elysian's flushed cheeks and twitching, impatient hips. "You're magnificent." 

Elysian's heart swelled with the attention, even as he longed for Beckett to just 'get it over with' and touch him, a baser need for release that he pushed down in favor of his love. Beckett made him feel many things - while he didn't struggle with his self-esteem, his fiancee made him feel especially smart, handsome, and loved; and sometimes even stroked his ego unconditionally. He willed himself to stop fidgeting and listen.

"Your skin is soft…" Beckett murmured as his hands wandered just as his lips did, whispering more sweet compliments in between his loving gestures. 

Despite himself, Elysian let out a yawn. How long were they at it? Looking at the clock, he got his answer - they had got to the hotel around ten and it was nearly eleven-thirty. He already had trouble staying up past sundown, being a Sun-Att. "I'll go faster," Beckett chuckled. "Unless you just want to sleep."

"No, I'm awake," Elysian answered sheepishly. "Keep going."

"Whatever you want," Beckett murmured, sweeping a lock of white hair back behind Elysian's ear fondly before dipping back down, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way to his inner thighs. Once he got the readied shiver he was looking for, he returned to his initial task, the corners of his lips ticked up into a pleased smile as he heard Elysian's breath grow ragged. Beckett felt a palm press against the back of his head, fingers curling to acquire a firm grip on his hair, and he couldn't help but let out a sound that was a strange cross between a moan and a growl. The sound didn't go unnoticed by his partner, however. 

Elysian groaned. "Louder," he barely managed to spit out. His legs began to quake as he writhed in place, jaw hanging open and silvered eyes becoming glassy and unfocused. Beckett obliged, letting out a low whine through a full mouth. "Nn, your moans are so -" Elysian said hastily, cutting himself off to cry out instead, a sharp whine that he stifled by driving his teeth into the flesh of his fingers. " _ Beckett! _ " His whole body tensed as his arousal finally reached its peak, trembling like a plucked wire drawn tight, eyebrows knitted almost in concentration. 

His tenuous control over his magick finally snapped. It rushed forth from his core like water through a cracked dam, pulsing through his lightning scars, resembling vaguely of blood flowing through the vein, casting his skin and his surroundings in a cheery golden light that could have given the impression of midday if not for the full moon in the darkened skies outside. Ancient power wept from his skin like a swarm of will-o-wisps, sending motes of magick flying through the air so bright that Beckett had to screw his eyes shut in their wake, his vision going orange as the light penetrated his closed eyelids. Beckett heard a shuffling and a soft tickling on his back, and knew that Elysian's power had reached its apex, cracking his eyes open to lay his eyes upon the pair of feathery wings coalesced from his magick. Stray feathers flew through the air with every beat, quickly fading after they became detached. They weren't like physical wings on a sparrow, requiring a constant supply of sunlight to function rather than the mechanics of bone and muscle. It was late - they would disappear soon.

The grip on the back of his fiancee's head instinctively tightened until Elysian finally felt control return to his body again. His head hit the pillow and he sighed his fiancee's name, taking several deep, steadying breaths.

Beads of sweat formed on Beckett's brow as the display of raw power distracted him momentarily, awkwardly kneeling over his partner, mouth still full and eyes wide with awe. It happened every now and then, often enough to where he should cease being surprised. Regardless, he hurriedly caught himself before Elysian could come down from his high and take notice, pulling away with a swallow. He smiled earnestly, lips pulling back into a cocky grin. 

"I hope my technique was satisfactory," He mused, shaking his surprise out of his thoughts. "...Are you up for another round?" Elysian's eyes, glowing a fiery gold so bright that Beckett was forced to avert his gaze, widened. He nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"...Can I do it for you this time?" Elysian asked, pulling himself to his knees. With an arched look, Beckett considered… and finally nodded, conveying his confirmation by plucking the little wrapped object from the bedside table and placing into his partner's opened palm. Usually it was him who took the lead, so being on the receiving end was a first… but living with Elysian was a life of firsts, he supposed. 

Elysian pulled Beckett into a long kiss. It was strange, his fiancee's flavor mixing with his own, but not entirely unpleasant. Strangely, he felt more awake than ever - but he hadn't really had sex for a while, so it was pent-up energy… he guessed. Regardless, he intended fully to take advantage of his wakefulness, his movements becoming a smidge frenzied as he got ready for a second go. 

He was excited to try something new, but also felt a flutter of nervousness in his belly, pulling away from the kiss and turning the condom over in his hands. Even when he was given the metaphorical torch, he was still taking the  _ other _ metaphorical torch - he only barked the orders. He'd never been the one to give before, and to be honest he was a little afraid that he wasn't going to get it right; spoiling the invigorating beginning to a long night. Beckett must have seen him fidgeting, as he gently laid his hand over his and squeezed comfortingly. 

"Learning is cute, remember?" He said, leaning in for a quick kiss against Elysian's cheek. He could feel his lips quirk up into that confident, teasing grin. "You'll do swimmingly - you have me to teach you." 

Elysian smiled sweetly, laughing. It was just like their first time, only one of them was awkward and nervous instead of both. "I vow to beat you," he replied breathlessly. "I'm going to do it better." 

"Making it into a challenge, I see…" Beckett murmured. "I wouldn't entirely mind losing." 

With bright red cheeks, Elysian laughed again, finally moving to unwrap the rubber, rolling it over his erection semi-effortlessly; gratefully letting Beckett guide his nervous fingers. "So… how do I…?" 

Beckett laid on his back with a sigh, spreading his legs slightly. He placed Elysian's hands on his thighs, who began to feel around to get a sense of where everything was. Beckett let out a long breath, his heart beating faster - the poking and prodding obviously wasn't entirely exploratory, fingers toying with his sweet spot and lips caressing flesh. His touch was fast and fiery, focusing on a single spot with a great intensity and quickly moving on to the next, much unlike his own slow meanderings. His breath hitched as he tried to speak, a wandering tongue raking from the base of his erection to the tip. Arousal throbbed in his belly, squeezing a quiet moan from his throat. "You're… good at what you do," Beckett breathed, unable to summon the eloquent language required to describe how his partner was making him feel. "I'm ready when you are, Elyse… just ease in very slowly, and you'll be fine." 

"Okay," Elysian replied sheepishly, pulling away. He inched closer, fingers plunging between Beckett's legs to guide him. Finally he found his partner's entrance, pushing slightly, stopping suddenly when he heard Beckett's hissing breath. 

"K-keep going," Beckett reassured. It was certainly a  _ new _ sensation. "You're doing fine… here. Grab my legs and pull them over your shoulders, like this…" Beckett raised his legs, draping them over Elysian who grabbed hold of Beckett's hips for support. Smiling, Elysian pushed a little further, feeling another gasp and shudder wrack his partner's body. He rolled his hips a little and let out a sudden breath of his own, tipping his head back slightly. He giggled bashfully. 

"This feels really good!" He exclaimed, shaking his wings like a bathing bird, sending little globes of hot light scattering through the air like dust motes. Beckett grinned and nodded, a slight breeze blowing through the sparkling cloud, creating a dazzling light show as their magick swirled around them. Luckily, there was no precious homework to scatter this time. "How are you down there?" 

"You feel incredible," Beckett replied, hands gripping the edges of the mattress. Elysian wasn't especially big, but he was surprised by how full he felt. "Go on, you're doing it right." Beckett smirked as, somehow, Elysian's cheeks grew an even deeper shade of crimson, all the way to the tips of his ears. 

"Joy," Elysian mewled jokingly, slowly thrusting his hips until he was flush against Beckett. He let out the strangest growl, long and deep, as his magick flared. "Ahh! God, I don't want to go too early, but -" He managed to reign himself in on the virtue that he heard Beckett chuckle at him. Suddenly he felt stubborn enough to hold on, determined to 'win'. He pulled out slightly, testing a slightly faster thrust. 

Beckett moaned, cheeks flushed deeply, skin tacky with sweat. "That's it…" Emboldened, Elysian continued to prod until he found his speed, Beckett managing to meet his pace; unable to focus on anything else. The feeling was wholly surprising, despite the many minutes of preparation, his eyes simultaneously widening with each movement yet squinting against the bright light. Vaguely, he heard the sounds of creaking underneath his own panting and the rhythmic squeaking of bedsprings. The metal handles on the bedside drawers practically vibrated with movement, warping into unrecognizable shapes along with the doorknob and - most worryingly - the chassis of the heater underneath the window, which was thankfully turned off. 

"You're losing control of your magick there," Elysian teased, pausing to catch his breath. 

"So are you," Beckett replied, squinting. 

"I was never in control of it in the first place," Elysian retorted, laughing.

Beckett was soon reduced to nothing but his heaving breaths and long, deep moans, one hand steadily stroking himself as he bucked, back arched elegantly against the bed.

Unsurprisingly, Elysian was the first to give in. "O-ohh. I'm going to…" he grunted, rolling his hips one more time. "God… I'm-" Suddenly he threw his head back, eyes sliding closed as he cried out in ecstacy. He tensed, trembling as he was brought to orgasm for the second time that night. In a mixture of pleasure brought about by that final move, Elysian's satisfaction, and his own touch, Beckett followed soon after. 

Shakily, Elysian pulled out and flopped onto the bed. His eyes immediately darkened to their normal silvered state, his wings furling into his back until they were no more, the room darkening as the last of his energy was leached away. A placid grin was frozen on his face, such a dreamy, lovey-dovey expression that Beckett couldn't help but reciprocate with a sweet bow of the lips of his own, cupping his partner's cheek in his hand and kissing him deeply. Beckett stood and left, shortly returning from the bathroom with a towel and washcloth to clean themselves with. He wiped the sweat away from Elysian's brow tenderly as he disposed of their leavings. 

"That was amazing," Elysian sighed contentedly, shivering. "I want to do that more often." 

Beckett let out an amused puff from his nose. "You performed admirably, that's for sure…" he shook his head before climbing back into bed, nestling underneath the covers. He nuzzled Elysian's face, eyes half-lidded. "...Listen to me, never giving you the praise that you deserve. You were incredible."

"Does that mean I win?" Elysian asked cheekily.

With a snort, Beckett kissed him sweetly, wrapping his arms around him. Elysian tucked his head in the crook between his partner's head and shoulder, drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
